


The Hunter

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_meanttobe, M/M, Wallpaper, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between the demons and angels is over, the gates to Heaven and Hell have been closed. The world has fallen into the hands of the ruthless and the cruel. One man fights to reclaim the world he has lost by fighting for the freedom of those in the ancient Gladiator pits. His name is spoken in whispers by those who fear him but he is praised by those who need his help. </p>
<p>Since Dean Winchester freed Castiel, one of the angels locked out of Heaven, in a horrific battle he has stayed at Dean's side through the years giving Dean a love like he's never known. But when Castiel is finally given the choice will he reclaim his rightful place in Heaven or stay with the love of his life... The Hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Hunter  
>  **Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** Worksafe  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Prompt:** He won his fame--and his freedom--in the gory pits of Rome's Colosseum. Yet the greatest challenge for once-legendary gladiator Caros Viriathos comes to him through a slave. "His" slave, the beautiful and mysterious Pelonia Valeria. Her secret brings danger to his household but offers Caros a love like he's never known....Should anyone learn she is a Christian, Pelonia will be executed. Her faith threatens not only herself, but her master. Can she convince a man who found fame through unforgiving brutality to show mercy? And when she's ultimately given the choice, will Pelonia choose freedom or the love of a gladiator?  
>  **A/N:** made for spn_meanttobe
> 
>  
> 
> **Summary** The war between the demons and angels is over, the gates to Heaven and Hell have been closed. The world has fallen into the hands of the ruthless and the cruel. One man fights to reclaim the world he has lost by fighting for the freedom of those in the ancient Gladiator pits. His name is spoken in whispers by those who fear him but he is praised by those who need his help. 
> 
> Since Dean Winchester freed Castiel, one of the angels locked out of Heaven, in a horrific battle he has stayed at Dean's side through the years giving Dean a love like he's never known. But when Castiel is finally given the choice will he reclaim his rightful place in Heaven or stay with the love of his life... The Hunter?

The Hunter

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/509826/509826_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/509574/509574_original.png)


End file.
